Surprise
by ShadesofEverything
Summary: Seras has made a little something for her Master. Alucard X Seras
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nada of Hellsing.

* * *

Seras was bored. Not just your regular old bored way. Extremely, tiresomely ,enough-to-make-you-want-to-see-if-you-can-really-dig-to-China way. There were no missions tonight, the same had been true for the last week. Seras didn't really enjoy the missions, but they did give her something to do. At the moment she was laying in her coffin, tryng to fall alseep. _Perhaps I could help out Walter with something. Yes , of course why didn't I think of that sooner? _Happily climbing out, she began her search for the Hellsing retainer.

She found him in the kitchen, cleaning out the large wooden shelves.

" Walter?"

"Yes, Miss Victoria?"

"Do you mind if I helped out? I need something to do."

"Of course not. The cookbooks in the shelf next to the fridge need to be arranged. Alphabetically would be prefered."

"No problem." Suddenly she felt somewhat daunted , for the cabinet he talked about was larger the rest by far. She opened up the cabinet, and sighed. There was at least 30 cookbooks and every one was as four inches thick. " This is going to take a while Seras sighed, biting her lip.

Four hours later.

Seras was tired and covered in dust. _Only one more damned cookbook. _As she reached to put in the shelf, a small slip of paper fell out. She put the book on the shelf and picked up the paper.

"Walter?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have all the items? I have an idea."

--

Alucard couldn't find his feldging. She had shut off their mind link and was nowhere to be found. Finally he gave up and went to the kitchen to get a blood pack. When he reached the fridge there was a note taped to the door

_Master,_

_Come my room for a little surpise. _

_ Seras._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hellsing. 2nd chapter of Surpise.

Thanks to my reviewers and a special thanks to my beta Oreichalcos!

Alucard, curious as to what his fledgling had done, walked down to thedungeons. As he approached her room, a tantalizing scent become stronger and stronger. He could not place where he had smelled it before and it teased hisnose. He though about merely phasing down to her room but stopped himself. He didn't want to ruin the carefully planned 'surprise' he was going to get.

He walked through her door and was greeted by the sight of his unlife. His jaw dropped. He had no idea how on Earth she had mangaged this of all things. The Judas Priest, his worst enemy, sat in a tub in the middle of her room bound with an shiny apple in his mouth. The tub had been fulled with blood andthe priest had been utterly soaked in it. Were those silver bullets floating in it, he wondered. It was as though Santa had finally sent him a Christmas present, to make up for the hundreds of Christmases he'd skipped the vampire.

His fledgling walked out of the shadows were she had been watching hisreaction. Seras kneeled by the tub and ran her finger ever so slightly on top of the blood, causing ripples. She withdrew her finger and licked it.

"Like what you see, Master?" He grinned.

"I absolutely love it. How did you pull this off? How did you defeat the mighty regenerator of Iscariot, who even I cannot?

"Call it the power of wanting revenge for what he did to you and me. I started watching his schedule and how to enter Iscariot wihtout being detected. I just dressed up like a nun and gave him breakfast. Unfortunatelyfor him, breakfast had several tasteless tranquilizers in it. Once he was knocked out, I brought him here and started to make him dinner for two. Or rather I made him INTO dinner for two. You almost caught me and ruined yoursurpise. I had to work extra hard to keep it a secret."

"My evil little fledgling." He kissed the top of her head, a first for the young Draculina. The priest's eyes bugged out and he angrily grumbled something through the apple. "What was that? I didn't hear you, Judas Priest." Alucard walked over and removed the apple, which now had large bite marks in it.

Alexander exploded. "You damned heathen. Let me go or MMFH!" Alucard had stuck the strangely strong apple back into his mouth.  
"Shall we eat, Victoria? I grow hungry."  
"Whatever you say, Master"  
"Don't talk with your mouth full."

5 hours later...

Integra found both her servants in Seras's room, sleeping. Seras was laid outon top of Alucard, who was drooling contently. Puzzling as that was, Integra thought, the big empty metal tub that looked like it was licked clean was stranger. It looked like the one from her bathroom. She shrugged and locked the door behind her.


End file.
